


Don't friends

by Mell_Jee



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Friendship, Pseudo-History, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee
Summary: Геральт пах лесом – его лёгкий еловый аромат до сих пор витал меж пепельных тонких прядей; пах терпким горьковатым элем, капли которого всё ещё отдалённо чувствовались на языке; пах ромашкой, свежим сеном и, совсем немного, свободой. Едва ли хоть кто-нибудь сможет приручить этого дикого гордого волка, превратив в ласкового домашнего пса. Впрочем, Лютик и не пытался. Возможно, именно поэтому он и был сейчас здесь.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Don't friends

– Мы не друзья.

Брошенная куда-то в пустоту фраза оседает на плечах мелкой сумеречной пыльцой. Лютик неспешно вдыхает чужое незримое желание, сладким тягучим облаком окутавшее пространство вокруг; его полуприкрытые веки слегка подрагивают, и вскоре взгляд озорных серо-голубых глаз встречается с суровыми янтарными.

Вдох. Выдох. Словно безмолвный разговор двух страждущих одиноких душ, сопровождаемый лишь лёгким шорохом листвы за окном, да стуком крупных дождевых капель о деревянную крышу корчмы. В маленькой комнатке до безобразия тесно, и от ответа, как и от строгого внимательного взгляда, Лютику не уйти. Да и, справедливости ради, – не очень-то и хотелось.

– Я знаю, Геральт.

**«Возьми часть моего сердца этой ночью»**

Ладони Геральта – ладони воина – тяжёлые, крепкие, покрытые россыпью мелких шрамов и бугорками застаревших мозолей – ни на йоту не сравнятся с изящными, нежными женскими ручками, что привык ощущать на себе Лютик. Тем не менее, неожиданно для себя самого, словно окончательно разрушая последние границы допустимого, он признает – приятно. До сбитого дыхания; до беззастенчиво пропускающего удары сердца; до лёгкой игривой ухмылки, расцветшей на чужих губах. Настойчивые, изучающие гибкое ловкое тело прикосновения скользят по коже, оставляя за собой лёгкий шлейф мурашек и накрывающего с головой возбуждения. Душно. Тесно. Пьяняще.

В чужой жёсткости, опасно граничащей с жестокостью, Лютик, между тем, находит своё, притягательно-извращённое, удовольствие. Он, должно быть, совсем умом тронулся со всеми этими чудовищами и чародейками, но член встаёт колом, когда лёгкий хлопок одеяния под чужими пальцами буквально за долю мгновения расходится по швам, издавая прощальный жалобный треск. Юлиан машинально облизывает губы, ощущая, как ткань струящейся волной падает к ногам, а ночной ветерок из приоткрытого окна проходится по обнажённой груди едва ощутимым осторожным касанием. Но Лютику, несомненно, хочется большего.

**«Боюсь, мне не вырваться живым»**

Жалкие обрывки мыслей, будь они не ладны, остаются где-то там, где-то далеко, за пределами этой крохотной комнаты под самой крышей, стоит чужим влажным губам накрыть его собственные. Целует Геральт резко, уверенно и неописуемо страстно. До приятного болезненные укусы чередуются с мягким скольжением языка о язык, и Лютик, забываясь окончательно, прижимается к чужой крепкой груди, запуская пальцы в длинные, всё ещё несколько влажные после тяжёлой многочасовой охоты под дождём волосы. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот задохнётся от возбуждения, когда кончик языка касается заострённых клыков, срывая с губ Волка приглушённый гортанный рык. Практически оргазм.

Йенифер сказала однажды, что Геральт пахнет кровью. Кровью виновных и невинных; кровью людей и монстров; своей собственной кровью. Тогда Лютик лишь усмехнулся в ответ – что может понимать эта глупая обиженная девчонка с манией величия? Сейчас же Юлиан был абсолютно точно уверен в том, что его самым наглым и безбожным образом обманули. Геральт пах лесом – его лёгкий еловый аромат до сих пор витал меж пепельных тонких прядей; пах терпким горьковатым элем, капли которого всё ещё отдалённо чувствовались на языке; пах ромашкой, свежим сеном и, совсем немного, свободой. Едва ли хоть кто-нибудь сможет приручить этого дикого гордого волка, превратив в ласкового домашнего пса. Впрочем, Лютик и не пытался. Возможно, именно поэтому он и был сейчас здесь.

**«Нет, этой ночью я не засну»**

Тёмная рубаха, так неуместно скрывающая чужой крепкий торс и широкие мощные плечи, без промедления отправляется куда-то к вещам Лютика, и тот, наконец, беспрепятственно касается там, где хочется. Там, где необходимо. У Геральта была сложная жизнь. Жизнь, практически лишённая того, что имел, порой даже в изобилии, Лютик. Жизнь, оставившая на теле грубые напоминания-шрамы, что теперь неаккуратной бороздой ощущаются под пальцами, и Лютику остаётся лишь отдалённо догадываться о том, как был получен каждый из них.

Юлиану кажется, что руки Геральта везде, что они касаются каждого сантиметра, каждой клеточки кожи, оставляя после себя отдающие приятной сладкой болью ожоги. Игры с огнём – с опасным, обжигающим пламенем – давно стали для Лютика чем-то привычным; чем-то, без чего уже сложно было дышать. Хочется взвыть; вцепиться в плечи; прижаться плотнее, собственной грудью ощущая биение чужого сердца, и Юлиан, не в силах более сдерживаться, поддаётся порыву, стонет что-то неразборчиво в губы Геральта, поглаживает пальцами рельефный торс, чувствуя тяжёлое дыхание где-то над ухом и тихий, вкрадчивый шёпот:

– Лютик...

**«Чего же ты ждёшь?»**

Геральт сжимает талию крепко, практически ревностно, обводя языком – Юлиан чувствует это – застарелый, почти полностью заживший засос, оставленный в пылу пьяного разврата очередной безликой девицей, чьё имя Лютик забыл в ту же секунду, как она представилась. Ведьмак тихо рычит, буквально вжимая партнёра в стену – холодное шершавое дерево неприятно трётся о кожу, и Лютик выдыхает, с усмешкой отстраняя от себя Геральта. Светлые глаза игриво щурятся, Юлиан ведёт пальцами по скуле охотника; скользит ниже, по подбородку и шее; касается выступающих ключиц, не в силах сдержать самодовольную ухмылку. Грудь Геральта вздымается и опускается, взгляд его тяжёл, суров и туманен – казалось, дай ему волю, и он прямо сейчас накинется, вцепится зубами и разорвёт на куски. Настоящий охотник. Настоящий Волк.

– Не играй со мной, бард.

Мгновение, и Лютик оказывается на кровати, попутно задевая ногой стоящую подле лютню, что издаёт неприятный фальшивый стон. Наверное, впору бы возмутиться – экий невоспитанный наглец, как он только посмел так с ним обращаться! – но Юлиан лишь приподнимается на локтях, откидывая со лба тёмную прядь чёлки и одаривая Геральта самой широкой, самой обаятельной улыбкой на которую только был способен – уж чего-чего, а харизматичности Лютику было точно не занимать.

Матрас слегка продавливается под чужим весом, а старая хлипкая кровать жалобно скрипит, едва ли готовая выдержать подобный напор. Лютик улыбается, смотрит снизу вверх, едва заметно ёрзает бёдрами – ему хорошо, но этого мало – мало – даже слишком. Он порывается встать, вновь подойти ближе, впиться в чужие губы поцелуем – таким, чтобы до нехватки воздуха; до припухших губ; до возбуждения, упирающегося в бедро, но Геральт опережает, резко надавливает на плечи и вынуждая сесть обратно.

Он знает, что Лютику не нужно намекать дважды.

Лёгкая шнуровка брюк без труда поддаётся ловким музыкальным пальцам; крепкий горячий член ложится в ладонь, и Лютик ощущает, как натягиваются волосы на затылке. Геральт не привык осторожничать.

**«И я не буду отвергнут тобою»**

Игривый взгляд снизу.  
Хищно прищуренные волчьи глаза.  
Ветерок, посвистывающий в приоткрытом окне и то и дело звонко хлопающий ставнями.  
Собственное сердце, готовое из груди выпрыгнуть в предвкушении момента.

Всё это, даже самые мелкие и незначительные детали вроде дорожной сумки, небрежно брошенной в дальний угол комнаты, или листов, в беспорядке разбросанных на соседней кровати, создавали атмосферу, сопротивляться которой с каждой секундой становилось всё сложнее.

Коротко облизнувшись, Юлиан касается губами головки, медленно обводит её кончиком языка, чувствуя, как плоть твердеет от ласк. Геральт сжимает волосы крепко, не даёт ни отстраниться, ни пошевелиться лишний раз, и Лютик, шумно выдохнув, берёт глубже, втягивая щёки и поглаживая ладонями чужие бёдра. Сдержанный стон, больше походящий на глухое рычание, звучит практически как комплимент, заставляя прикрыть глаза, полностью отдавая себя в чужие умелые руки.

Тесное узкое горло сжимается от каждого нового толчка – Геральт двигается резко, входит глубоко, скользит меж влажных стенок глотки, и Лютик едва ли не давится в первые секунды, стоически сглатывая поступающий к горлу ком. По подбородку гроздьями стекает липкая вязкая слюна, а в уголках глаз копятся непроизвольные редкие слёзы. Лютик приглушённо стонет, подаётся вперёд, утыкаясь носом в чужой пах и сдерживая очередной позыв. Пальцы Геральта в мимолётном касании скользят вниз по щеке и шее, с лёгким нажимом обводят кадык, и в следующий миг Юлиан ощущает, как широкая крепкая ладонь мёртвой хваткой сжимает горло. Сдавленный хрип, не найдя выхода, остаётся блуждать где-то в глубине грудной клетки, и, смешиваясь с жалкими остатками воздуха в лёгких, заставляет тело незамедлительно реагировать на столь сомнительное удовольствие слабой дрожью вдоль позвоночника.

Секунды длятся, словно вечность. Мучительно, но, вместе с тем, томительно-сладко. Геральт отстраняется с очередным резким, глубоким толчком, позволяя Лютику, наконец, вздохнуть и прокашляться. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Юлиан поднимает на ведьмака взгляд, замечая, как потемнел вязкий янтарный мёд его глаз.

Ему мало.

Им мало.

Лютик дышит всё ещё тяжело, собирает слегка поддрагивающими пальцами липкую густую слюну с шеи и подбородка, облизывает фаланги и неаккуратно сплёвывает на член, обхватывая ствол ладонью. Несколько порывистых движений вверх-вниз, и с губ Геральта срывается тихое, но такое чёткое, полное бесстыдного возбуждения:

– Лютик, блять.

**«Тише, мы оба не можем сопротивляться этому»**

Крепкое мускулистое тело нависает сверху одной сплошной горой мышц, так заманчиво перекатывающихся под покрытой шрамами кожей от каждого, даже самого мелкого, неуловимого движения. Лютик выдыхает, припадает губами к шее и ведёт смазанным поцелуем ниже, ощущая, как Геральт бесцеремонно расправляется с его брюками – зацепив пальцами край просто резко дёргакт вниз, приспуская до колен. Наигранное возмущение остаётся проглочено, сдавленно выдохнуто в матрас, когда Лютика одним ловким движением переворачивают на живот. Ягодицу обжигает звонкий шлепок, Юлиан стонет, приподнимает задницу и закусывает собственную ладонь, машинально подаваясь бёдрами назад, желая получить чуть больше болезненной ласки. Воздух вокруг наполняется ненавязчивым запахом ромашки, а копчик обдаёт приятным холодком. Геральт дразнит. Прикосновения его практически неощутимы, ласковы, и Лютик даже расслабляется на пару мгновений, пока не ощущает, как неподготовленные мышцы неприятно растягиваются под напором скользких пальцев. На загривке смыкаются зубы, и Юлиан протяжно стонет, комкая влажными от возбуждения ладонями простыню.

Он не знает, сколько это длится. Терзающие тонкую кожу зубы и пальцы, ласкающие изнутри, заставляют бесстыдно стонать и подмахивать бёдрами, безмолвно умоляя о большем. Геральт рычит где-то над ухом, прикусывает мочку, оттягивает зубами и, резко отпуская, прикусывает вновь. С очередным укусом куда-то меж лопаток Геральт вытаскивает пальцы и, горячо выдыхая, проходится чередой мелких укусов вдоль позвоночника, от чего Лютика легонько потряхивает – Геральт, чёрт возьми, прекрасно знал, что ему нужно. Считывал желания, будто со страниц открытой книги, заставляя в момент забыть обо всём. Заставляя довериться.

Стон, наполненный смесью секундной болезненности, желания и мучительный сладости момента наполняет комнатку, и, кажется, выходит далеко за её пределы. На бёдрах ощущается тяжесть чужой хватки, чувство наполненности распирает изнутри, заставляя до крови закусывать губы. Лютик приподнимается на локтях, тыльной стороной ладони вытирает взмокший лоб и тут же стонет вновь, стоит Геральту слегка качнуть бёдрами вперёд. Толчок. Ещё один. Снова и снова. Шлепки, сопровождающие ставшие резкими и глубокими фрикции, заставляют ягодицы гореть, а Лютика – стонать и извиваться подобно мартовской кошке в брачный период. Геральт рычит, дышит тяжело, тянет Лютика за волосы, вынуждая приподняться, прижимает к себе.

Жарко. Влажно. Эротично.

Геральт сжимает локти крепко; входит резко, с оттяжкой; шепчет на ухо что-то абсолютно грязное; покрывает укусами каждый сантиметр его кожи, и Лютику до трясучки в уставших от непривычной позы коленях хочется, наконец, кончить, хочется излиться в эту крепкую широкую ладонь, хочется с головой нырнуть в омут сладкой послеоргазменной неги, хочется умолять, умолять, умолять, но всё, на что он сейчас был способен, это скулящее, едва-едва различимое сквозь стоны:

– Геральт...

Юлиан чуть ли не вскрикивает, когда его вжимают лицом в матрас, а размеренные, ритмичные до этого толчки сменяются хаотичными быстрыми. Отдающий мучительной тяжестью неудовлетворённости член, наконец, получает свою порцию ласки, как только умелые пальцы обхватывает его плотным кольцом, надрачивая в такт толчкам. Всё это слишком – слишком – сводит с ума, и Лютик, не выдержав, кончает, содрогаясь всем телом, приглушённо простонав в простынь. Геральт кончает практически следом, и Юлиан чувствует, как горячее семя заполняет его.

Смятые простыни; влажное тело; приятная тянущая боль в мышцах; сердце, всё ещё бьющееся в невероятном темпе – Лютик не может отдышаться, в ушах до сих пор пульсирует кровь. Он даже не сразу замечает ставшую непривычной пустоту; вязкую сперму, стекающую по бёдрам и то, как Геральт, оставив на пояснице партнёра невесомый поцелуй, отходит к окну, прикрывая его. Не хочется двигаться, не хочется открывать глаза, даже дышать лишний раз не хочется. Не хочется ничего, кроме как провалиться поскорее в цепкие объятия Морфея.

Блаженная слабость накатывает волной, и уже где-то на границе сна Лютик чувствует, как его укрывают одеялом и обнимают, уткнувшись носом в ещё влажную от пота шею.

Не друзья? Лютик едва заметно улыбается краешком губ, да крепче прижимается к тёплому телу рядом.

Абсолютно.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚜ В работе фигурируют строки из песни Chase Holfelder – «Animal» ;  
> ⚜ Возможен частичный или полный ООС. На каноничность не претендую.  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> || Личная группа: https://vk.com/mell_jee ||  
> || Твиттер: https://twitter.com/Melljee1 ||  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> Если вдруг вам понравилась работа, и вы хотите порадовать автора рубликом, задонатить можно здесь: https://www.donationalerts.com/r/mell_jee :>
> 
> Или на карточку:  
> 2202 2024 7758 6709


End file.
